1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for marking implements and, more particularly, to a device constructed to support and releasably retain the cap portion of marking pens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a substantial prior art including many patents that describe holding devices for pens, pencils and other marking implements. Among these are many patents concerned with protecting pen tips, and preventing the ink in these tips from drying out prematurely. Some patents describe holding devices for protecting pen tips that otherwise would be exposed to the ambient air. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,539 to Pelaez and U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,862 to Acquaviva, et al. are exemplary of such devices. Other patents describe pen-holding devices that incorporate the protective cap originally provided with the pen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,549 to Hayduchok discloses one such device wherein the marking pen caps remain captive within device sockets when the pens are removed.
Typically manufactured permanent marking pens include a sealing cap that prevents evaporation of the volatile solvents contained in the marking ink. Removing the sealing cap from such marking pens is generally an operation which requires utilization of two hands of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,862 by Acquaviva, et al. includes an extensive review of pen holding devices, including some that facilitate one-handed operation of the pen, while still protecting the pen tip and ink. However, some of these devices are quite complex and relatively expensive. Thus, there is a need for a simple and reliable holding device for a marking pen and its protective sealing cap requiring utilization of one hand of a user.